The present invention relates to non-volatile memories, and more particularly to a memory cell that employs a selectively fabricated carbon nano-tube (“CNT”) reversible resistance-switching element and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same” (the “'154 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity switching material such as carbon.
However, fabricating memory devices from rewriteable resistivity-switching materials is technically challenging. Improved methods of forming memory devices that employ resistivity-switching materials are desirable.